Developmental Research Project Program Summary/Abstract The ND INBRE has provided over 1,000 students an undergraduate research experience. Over 50% have been on the campuses of the PUIs and TCUs. The research experiences of the PUI and TCU students were provided year-round by pilot grants from the developmental grant program. This effort has resulted in over 400 poster presentations by the students. The students also display high graduation rates with a large majority of students entering research and the health professions. Noteworthy is the entry of 25 M.D.?s and 41 Ph.D.?s into the workforce. The ND INBRE will keep the successful PUI and TCU pilot grant program in place during the upcoming funding cycle. The study section review did question what the program has provided for UND. In response to this valuable question, the ND INBRE proposes to support a new developmental grant program to stimulate faculty development at UND based on the K99/R00 program of the NIH. Previous efforts by the program have centered on infrastructure development and the K99/R00 provides entry of the program into faculty development.